


The Miraculous and the Thievius Raccoonus

by DSpaceZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark and Mature moments, F/M, First story here, Implied/Referenced Sex, OC/Harem - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not exactly a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSpaceZ/pseuds/DSpaceZ
Summary: Sly was Marinette childhood friend, but he and his family had to move away when he was a kid. A few weeks later, Sly lost his family and his family heirloom to five individuals. 10 years later, he returns to Paris and works in a bakery alongside his childhood friend. But his real purpose is getting revenge and get his birthright.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time posting a story. At least in this site. I have already posted a few stories on fanfiction and although all of them are not finished, i wanted to try out this site to see the difference in the fandom between two stories since i posted this one on fanfiction. Also, this isnt tecnically a Crossover with Sly Cooper simply because im using Sly Cooper as an inspiration and not actually making it a crossover since a crossover would mean that characters like Bentley and Murray would appear, which they wont. Anyway, now that we cleared that up, enjoy the story and tell me what you thought of it!

* * *

A figure walked out of the airport, the shadows masking its appearance.

"Man, i cant believe its been 10 years since i have been here." The person, who by the voice alone was male, said as the sunlight revealed the person. It was a young man, possibly in his twenties. He had medium length brown hair and his eyes were concealed by a pair of sunglasses. He was wearing an unbuttoned black shirt with a red shirt inside. He wore blue jeans and white sneakers. He was carrying a backpack over his shoulders. On his left hand was a black fingerless glove "Now, i wonder if they're still in the same place…" He said.

* * *

"Yup, its still in the same place." The boy said as he arrived at his destination. He looked at the sign in front of him.

_Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie._

The boy took a huge sniff of the air. "And it still has that sweet, warm smell." He said as he walked inside… but didnt go further than the entrance as the place was swarmed with people. _How didnt i noticed this before i walked inside?_ He thought. He couldnt hear a thing as multiple voices kept calling and complaining about their orders. _Guess its going to be a while before they are free._ He thought. Luckily, he was able to find a place to sit while he waited. After what felt like an hour, the bakery was now free of costumers.

The man got up from his seat and went towards the counter. He looked at the young woman who was there, looking exhausted. She noticed him and smiled. "Hello, how can we help you?" She said.

"Hello, its been a while, Miss Dupain-Cheng." The man said.

"Im sorry, but do i know you?" Miss Dupain-Cheng asked as she looked at the young man before him.

The man chuckled. "Really, Miss Dupain-Cheng? I was only gone for ten years. Dont tell me you forgot about me." He said taking his glasses off, showing his blue eyes.

The woman squinted his eyes and as if a lightbulb appeared over her head, she gasped. "Oh my god, Sly!?" She said.

The young man, now named Sly, smiled and took a bow. "The one and only." He said.

Miss Dupain-Cheng ran around the counter and hugged Sly. "Its been 10 years!" She said as Sly returned the hug. She broke the hug as she looked at the kitchen. "Tom, come quick! Guess who is here!"

Out of the kitchen came a man with muscles that could rival The Rock. "Who is it?" He asked as he looked at Sly and Miss Dupain-Cheng. "Im sorry, but do i know you?"

Sly sighed while Sabine giggled. "Looking good, Mr Dupain-Cheng." He said. "Looks like you used my fathers advice and went to the gym."

After that, Tom seemed to recognize him as he walked towards Sly and bearhugged him. "Sly! I almost didnt recognize you there! Its so good to see you!"

"You… too… Mr Dupain-Cheng…" Sly said, suffocating in Tom arms. Tom let go of Sly and let him breathe.

"Look at you! You have grown into a fine young man!" He said, slapping the back of Sly, almost sending him to the ground.

"Thank you, Mr Dupain-Cheng." Sly said, rubbing his back.

"Now, what did i say about being so formal? You can call me and my wife by our actual names. You're basically part of the family!" Tom said laughing.

"Right Mr Du- i mean, Tom." Sly said correcting himself.

"We thought we would never see you. After your parents…" Sabine said, looking a bit sad.

"Yeah..." Sly said, rubbing his arms.

"Anyway…" Tom broke the tension. "What brings you to Paris?"

"Im living here now. After i managed to finish university earlier than the others, i decided to come back home and either find a job or start my own business. I bought a house here in the city and decided to drop by to see if things were still the same." Sly explained as he looked around. "Guess the only thing thats changed were the number of costumers." He chuckled.

The couple chuckled as well before sighing. "Our business popularity grows with each passing year. You came on a lucky day as we usually tend to have costumers filling up the store even after the sun sets." Tom said.

"Its been getting out of hand lately. We cant keep up with the demands and we cant get things in order. We are beyond exhausted." Sabine explained. Sly looked at them and they werent lying. Bags under their eyes, flour on their bodies (at least more than usual…). They really were tired.

"If you need help, why not hire more workers?" Sly asked.

"While it could use some extra help, its not really the kitchen that needs help, its more the planning. Certain deliveries, a schedule. Something to keep track of. And we also need help at the cash registry to keep things in control." Tom said.

"Well…" Sly said. "If thats the kind of help you need, i dont mind helping." Sly said.

The couple widened their eyes as they looked at Sly. "Really!?" Sabine asked.

"You would really work here!?" Tom asked.

"Of course. But as a part-time." Sly said, smiling. "Its like you said, we're family. And families must help each other, right?" Tom and Sabine looked a bit hesitant. "I can tell that you're not sure, so lets make a deal. I dont have anything to do today and since you still need help, ill help out for the rest of the afternoon and you can decide after that if you'll hire me. Sounds fair?"

Tom and Sabine looked at each other and nodded. Tom went to the counter and took out an apron. "Welcome aboard, son."

Sly caught the apron and put it on and tied it around his waist. "I wont disappoint."

* * *

"Excuse me…" a snobby woman said. "I ordered a…"

"Half a dozen of crème caramel, a dozen of éclairs and a flaugnarde." Sly said, putting boxes on the counter. "Apologies for the wait." He smiled at her. **(sorry for anything i said incorrectly…)**

"I-Its fine…" the woman blushed as she opened one of the boxes. "These are so beautiful."

"I'll be sure to tell the employees of your compliment." He said as the woman picked up her order and started to leave. "Have a nice day! Next in line, please!"

This was basically what Sly did this afternoon. Attend customers, give them their orders while keeping everything in line. With the passage of time, the amount of customers decreased. Even when the afternoon rush came by, it was quickly controlled and everything went smoothly.

Sly was cleaning up the counters when Sabine and Tom appeared. "Well, how did i do?" He asked.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other and the smiled. "You were amazing!" Tom said.

"We thought you couldnt handle the pressure." Sabine said.

Sly shrugged his shoulders. "It was not that much big of a deal. I didnt have to focus on what to do on the kitchen and it was easy to keep the costumers in check." He explained.

"Well, i think i speak for everyone when i say... you're hired!" Tom said putting his hand out.

Sly shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you." He said, before starting to look around. "By the way, where is she?"

"Oh. school must be over so she should be on her way." Sabine said. Before Sly could speak any further, the door opened.

"Hello, Maman, Papa!"

Sly turned around at the voice and saw a young girl walk into the store.

"Marinette! Guess who is here?" Tom asked, pointing at Sly.

"Hey there." Sly waved.

Marinette squinted her eyes at Sly. "Sorry, but who are you?" She asked.

If this were an anime, Sly would have done what is called the 'anime fault'. Tom and Sabine giggled. "Okay, i know we havent seen each other in years, but i cant look so different from before?" He asked. He showed him his right hand, showing off a ring on his finger. "Remember me now, Macaron?"

She widened her eyes as she finally recognized him. "CROISS!" She yelled as she tackled him into the ground.

"Ow…." Sly groaned.

"Uhhh sorry." Marinette answered back, embarassed

The parents laughed while the two got up. "No problem, Macaron." He said, scratching his back. "But man you have gotten big!" He looked her up and down. "I think i was about twice as tall as you when i last saw you."

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "No you werent! You were only slightly taller than me by a few centimeters."

Sly smirked. "You mean meters." He said. Marinette in response put her tongue out while Sly chuckled.

"Moving on, what are you doing here in Paris?" Marinette asked.

"I finished my studies back in Portugal and decided to move back home. I bought a house nearby and dropped by to see how things were doing. And it turns out i found a new job." He said.

"Really? What is it?" Marinette asked. Sly simply took a step back and pointed at his apron. Marinette figured it out and squealed. "Here!?"

Sly nodded and Marinette hugged him again. "But its more of a job at the front of the shop and a bit of the kitchen. And its only part time." He added.

"Still, you get to work here! Its going to be awesome!" Marinette cheered.

Sly chuckled. _You havent changed a bit…_ He thought.

* * *

After that small reunion, Tom and Sabine insisted on Sly staying for dinner.

Currently, Sly was in his house. It was already dark, and the only light source were the lights from the outside, but you could faintly see him unpack.

"It was nice seeing them again. Felt like old times…" He said.

"Dont tell me you're suddendly going to give up now." A voice said in the room, though you couldnt see it.

From the darkness, you could see Sly narrow his eyes at something specific. "Dont be ridiculous." He said. "After all these years, i finally have a lead. There is no way im giving up."

"Just checking…" The voice returned. "Though, you should do a small job before going after him. Dont want people to mistake you for someone else."

"Oh, i got the perfect idea." Sly held up a newspaper. When it got out of his hands, it just floated.

"I said 'small', not 'gigantic'." The voice sighed.

"Either go big or go home. Thats what dad used to say." Sly said before getting up and opening the window to a balcony. The newspaper floated with him.

"You really are his son…" The wind blew away the newspaper, revealing a small creature. It had grey and black fur, with a tail with black stripes and black paws. It looked like a small racoon.

"Ready to tell the world we're back, Tiff?" Sly asked raising his left arm, the black glove on his hand.

"Yeah." Tiff high fived Sly. "Lets tell the world The Cooper has returned."


	2. The First Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly makes his first appearance in public as Cooper and he makes fools out of the superheroes that try to stop him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes here, do tell me as i found a few here that i didnt see before.

A lot of people were looking forward to _Gabriel Fall Fashion Show_. Not because of the new clothing line to be revealed, but the man himself would appear in person to showcase them. This meant that the this event was really important and it attracted a lot of attention from the media since Gabriel Agreste hasnt appeared in public since his wife went missing.

And attention was precisely what Sly wanted.

* * *

"Explain to me again why we couldnt drive to the place?" Tiff asked.

"Because the only thing that we can drive is my motorcycle. And i dont think i can run away from the cops with a bunch of clothes and a raccoon outfit on me."

"But still… Why did we have to go through the sewers? Its so gross in here" Tiff asked again as he covered his nose.

"Says the guy that emptied the trash can not even an hour ago." Sly teased.

"Its your fault for filling it up!" Tiff argued back. He then changed topics. "Do you need to go over the plan again?"

Sly groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tiff, we went over the plan a million times. I got it memorized, so dont worry." He said.

"Sorry. I always get nervous on my first heist with a new holder." Tiff.

"Shouldnt it be the other way around, though?" Sly wondered.

"Yeah it should, but for some reason, your family has nerves of steel. I mean one of your ancestors jumped off a cliff without a second thought and lived to brag about it! Almost made me have a heart attack."

"Wish i could have read about it…" Sly said with a sad tone.

Tiff sighed. "Dont worry, after tonight and our name is on the front cover, we will find those bastards and make them pay!" He said. "And you will know about all of your ancestors awesomes lifes."

Sly sad expression was replaced with a happy one as he smiled and nodded. "You're right. Thanks Tiff." He said before he noticed where they were. He stopped near a ladder. "We're here."

"Ready?" Tiff asked.

Sly nodded. "Ready."

"You know the words and so do i." Tiff sang.

Sly chuckled before he raised his gloved hand.

"Tiff, Mask on!"

Tiff spiraled into the glove. The black fingerless glove became a full blue glove where on each knuckle was a white dot. He was now wearing a blue jacket with a yellow hoodie. He had grey pants and black boots. In his back was a coattail, one similar to a raccoon tail. His eyes turned brown with a mask covering his eyes. He wore a blue cap and on the sides were fake ears. He put his hand in the air as a cane with a brown handle and a golden end, forming a ? shape.

Sly checked out his look. "It still feels so weird." He said as he twirled his cane. "Welp, time to get to work." He pu the cane in his mouth and climbed up the ladder. He climbed out and he was in an alley. He closed the sewer lid and made sure no one was around. "Okay, according to the blueprints, there should be a pipe right… here" he put his cane back in his mouth and climbed the pipe, until he reached a vent. Grabbing his cane, he smashed it open and crawled inside. _Step one: get inside. Done. Now for step two..._

* * *

"Girl, are you okay?" Marinette turned to her best friend Alya.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Marinette asked.

"Because A) you're smiling like a kid on a candy shop; and B) you havent stopped shaking like a leaf since we got here." Alya pointed at Marinette, who was like she said, shaking.

"Well, this is the a really important event and im afraid of making myself an complete idiot." She admitted to her friend. "And well im smiling because i think this might be the best week of my life."

She wasnt lying. Marinette week just kept getting better and better. First, there were no akuma attacks this week. While she is worried on what Hawkmoth might be planning, it feels nice to sleep enough hours, not make so much excuses to not hang out with Alya and her other friends and actually have time to work on her designs. Then, she and her class get invited to what could be the most important party of her life. Granted, it was because of Adrien giving invites to everyone that they got in in the first place (she almost fainted when Adrien gave her an invitation and if it wasnt for Alya holding her, she might have). And to add the cherry on top, her childhood friend comes back to Paris and is working at her parents bakery. Whats next? Adrien kissing her? Yeah right… She silently prayed to whatever made her week better to make that last thing happen.

"Relax Marinette. People are here are more focused on what Gabriel Agreste is going to show. They probably dont care that a bunch of high schoolers are here." Alya reassured her.

Marinette looked around. "Yeah, you're probably right Alya." She said, slowly stopping her shaking.

"Wouldnt be the first time." Alya said with a smug look. Marinette rolled her eyes, but kept her smile. The party continued until the lights dimmed down, a few spotlights pointing at the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, his first public appearance in years, Gabriel Agreste!" Everyone clapped as the man himself walked on stage. He raised his hand silencing himself.

"The _Gabriel_ brand is proud to present a brand new line of clothing. These clothes are nothing you have ever seen and i can assure you that you wont see anything like it either. Originally, we were going to have models present the clothes, but i believe its better to show you how they look before. Without further ado, i present to you the future." The curtains opened and the floor opened as well, something coming from the bottom. The crowd gasped. Though it was for a different reason.

There were mannequins on stage. And thats it. There no clothes wearing them.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Gabriel Agreste asked, anger in his voice. But he noticed something. One of the mannequins had a mask around it. It was weird. It was shaped like a Diamond in a horizontal shape, the bottom half was white while top part was black with two white parts that are probbably for the eyes and it had two small triangles coming out, probably ears. _Is this a calling card?_ Gabriel thought before he heard laughter. "Who goes there?!"

The spotlights tracked the laughter and it was on top of a chandelier. The spotlights revealed Sly. He was holding a duffel bag on his hand as he did a bow. "Greetings." He said. "Apologies, but i dont have an invitation, but im sure you can make an exception this time."

"Who are you?!" Gabriel questioned him.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Cooper and ill be your thief tonight. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Multiple whispers came from the guests, more specifically the older ones.

"Cooper?"

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Is he possibly akumatized?"

And other whispers that Cooper couldnt understand.

Gabriel paled a little. _Thats impossible! Cooper hasnt been seen in over 20 years!_ He thought before he composed himself. "Are you the one responsible for stealing these clothes?"

"Why of course i am. What do you think is in this bag? My gym clothes?" Cooper asked by raising his bag. He noticed the people had their attention focused solely on the bag. _All according to plan._ "A little birdy told me about this party and i just had to get my hands on it. I was dying to try on these clothes."

"Well, why dont you try one of the prison clothes?" Everyone cheered as one of the Paris superheroes, Chat Noir, appeared on a separate chandelier. "I think orange would look great on you."

"Why dont you add a couple of cuffs in there as well?" A female voice said, opposite to Chat Noir. Everyone cheered once again as Ladybug landed on the same chandelier, next to Chat Noir.

"Ahh~~. Ladybug and Chat Noir. And here i thought you werent going to show up." Cooper said turning around. "While i thank you for the suggestion, i dont think i would look good in orange. And the cuffs were probably going to be too tight for my wrists."

"Oh, but we insist." Chat Noir said. "Besides, you wont know unless you tried."

"Its true, but for that to work, i would actually have to be in a situation where i would be wearing them." Cooper said. "And i believe its time i take my leave. Dont mind me, i know the way out." With that, Cooper began to leap the chandeliers, with Chat Noir and Ladybug chasing after him.

He jumped towards one of the windows and crossed his arms, protecting his face as he smashed through it. Ladybug and Chat Noir did the same with two next to the broken one. While they were falling, Cooper landed on a piece of cloth hanging from one of the windows and used it as a bounce pad, managing to get an advantage on the two heroes. But it didnt last long as Chat Noir managed to use his baton to give him a boost and Ladybug used her yoyo to swing towards Cooper.

They began chasing each other across the rooftops, but no matter how far they ran, the heroes couldnt catch up to Cooper.

"Is that all you've got?!" Cooper yelled back as he smirked.

Chat Noir growled. "How is this guy faster than us?!" He asked his partner.

"I dont know, but we cant catch him like this! We need to cut him off!" Ladybug said as she looked at Chat Noir, who nodded.

After a few minutes of chasing, Cooper decided to taunt them again. "You guys okay back there?" He said as he looked back. "Do you need to-" He widnened his eyes when he noticed that Chat Noir is missing. _Where did he go?_ He thought. He wasnt paying attention at what was in front of him because Chat Noir was hiding behind a chimney and when Cooper was about to pass him, he used his baton to trip him.

"Woah!" Sly said as he lost balance and lost grip of the bag he was carrying as it slided away from him.

"Get the bag!" Ladybug shouted as she catched up to him.

"Right!" Chat Noir said as he jumped towards the bag.

"Oh no you dont!" Cooper yelled as he got up and got behind Chat Noir. He heard a sound behind him and he didnt even need to look back to know Ladybug swung her yo-yo at him, probably to restrain him. He ducked, the yo-yo going around and tieing up Chat Noir rather than him. He did a flip above Chat Noir, who was on the ground, restrained, and grabbed the bag with his caneand looked at the two heroes.

Ladybug quickly released Chat Noir and went into a stance. Cooper chuckled as he wiped dust off his shoulder. "Ill admit, you surprised me with that move." He said. "But as you can see, it was useless."

"That was my mistake. Next time, ill aim for the head." Chat Noir said.

"And your second one is assuming you'll get the chance." Cooper said. He took the bag from his cane and put it on his other hand.

Chat Noir twirled his baton before charging at Cooper. He swung his baton, but Cooper blocked it with his cane. He then swung again, but Cooper moved his body slightly and dodged. This kept repeating. Chat Noir would swing and Cooper would block and if he tried and attack him in a way he couldnt block it, he would dodge.

 _This is getting me nowhere!_ Chat Noir thought. He then had an idea. He split his baton in two and continued attacking the same way, only this time Cooper had to block one and dodge the other. Chat Noir was waiting for the right time. _There!_ He swung one of his batons and Cooper blocked it and when he swung his other one, Cooper couldnt dodge so he grabbed with his other hand. He didnt hear a sound coming from behind him.

"Almost had me there, kitty." Cooper said before kicking Chat Noir away from him. "But you're way too predictable."

"You okay Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked.

"Im fine now that you're here." He answered, smirking. Ladybug and Cooper rolled their eyes. "But i could use a _paw_ with this guy." He got back up and merged his batons again. Ladybug nodded and they both charged at him, both from opposite sides.

 _Hmmm, their teamwork isnt bad._ Cooper thought as he kept dodging their attacks. Ladybug kept swinging her yo-yo to capture him while Chat Noir tried to hit him. They were baiting him with their attacks. When he would dodge one, he immediately had to dodge the other, followed by another. He managed to dodge them, but he knew he wasnt going to keep evading them forever.

"I can see why you're considered such a good team. But…" He said as Ladybug swung her yo-yo at him. He flipped over Chat Noir and kicked him in the back, making him tackle Ladybug. The yo-yo went around them and trapped them both. He kicked them again, but this time much harder, sending them off the roof. He stepped his foot on her yo-yo disk as they were left hanging. "You have got a long way to go before you beat me."

The two heroes glared at the thief before they smiled. "Oh really? Arent you forgetting something?" Chat Noir asked.

At Cooper confused expression, Chat Noir chuckled. "Why dont you check your hand? Doesnt it look a little empty?" Ladybug asked.

Cooper checked the hand that wasnt holding his cane widened his eyes. "The bag!" He said as he looked around, not finding it. He heard the two heroes chuckle again as he looked back at them "When did you…" He said before he realized.

"When you grabbed my baton, you let go of your bag…" Chat Noir started

"…and i grabbed it with my yo-yo." Ladybug finished. "Then, i threw it to the police down there."

"The police?" Cooper said in confusion, before a spotlight flashed above him. He covered his eyes a bit as he looked up, a news helicopter flying above him with a camera pointing at him. He also looked at the ground and there were a bunch of police cars in the streets.

"What was that about us having a long way to go?" Chat Noir teased.

Cooper clenched his fist and fumed in anger as he looked at the two heroes. "You two… are so…"

He smirked.

"…predictable."

The smirks on their faces were replaced with confused expressions. "Huh?" They said.

"Look over there." He pointed his cane at one of the police cars. The heroes looked at what he was pointing and looked as one of the officers was opening the bag. To their shock, they found clothes but it wasnt the ones they were expecting. It was a bunch of ordinary clothes stuffed in there, clearly not the ones made from the _Gabriel_ brand.

"You have to thank Gabriel Agreste for this. Since he didnt want the clothes to be leaked, he made sure that no one saw them before he revealed them. It made it easier to steal them. And since i had extra time, i decided to have a little fun and stole some random clothes i found laying around. I already hid the clothes by the time i revealed myself." He said.

"Then that means this whole time…" Chat Noir started, realization starting to kick in.

"…we were on a wild goose chase?" Ladybug finished.

"Like i said: predictable." He said. His ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming up from inside of the building. Lots of them. He also saw Ladybug and Chat Noir trying to break free. "People of Paris! I hope you enjoyed the show! But do not worry! This was just the opening act! Expect to hear a lot from me in the future!" He bowed. "But until then…" The footsteps got louder and the heroes were almost free. "…au revoir." He raised his foot, letting go of the disk. The two heroes were surprised as they suddendly came loose, gravity doing its work and making them fall to the ground. Or in this case, a bunch of open trash cans.

Cooper raised his cane and slammed its base on the ground. "Smoke Bomb!" He yelled, everything around him being covered in a cloud of smoke. The door to the rooftop was busted open as multiple officers came in, aiming at the cloud of smoke and others at the other rooftops. When the cloud disappeared, Cooper was gone and only a small calling card was left, similar to the mask that the manequin wore at the party.

* * *

Cooper was running along the sewers, whistling a tune. He was already far away from the crime scene, so even if they found out he used the sewers, they would never find him, not even where he came out. On the end of his cane there were two bags.

He stopped running and turned to a wall. It looked an ordinary wall, but Sly pushed one of the bricks and the wall split open, revealing a ladder. He walked inside as the wall closed itself behind him. He climbed it and opened a lid on top and continued and climbed out. He hanged the clothes and breathed in relief.

"Mask off." When he said that, his costume disappeared and Sly was back in his normal clothes. Tiff came out and rested on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, its just been a while since my holder was transformed for this long." He said. "I just need to eat something and ill be fine."

"Okay, if you say so." Sly said as he looked around.

He was in his secret basement, or as how he likes to call it, his Safehouse. The house was one of his dad secret hideouts. From the outside, it looked like a regular house and the inside as well, but underneath it was a basement, where the true purpose of the house was hidden.

The hole he came out of had a direct connection to the sewers with the entrance at the bottom hidden. There was a small circle on one corner which would go up like an elevator to the garage. The Safehouse itself was also a bit small. A TV was there, along with a table with a lot of notebooks scattered and a computer. But the most important thing were on the walls. There were 5 boards, all of them filled with either photos, reports or a map. There were two that were different, One was completely filled and the other was completely empty.

Sly ignored all of that and went towards the back of the room and walked up a flight of stairs, on top, the wall opening by itself as something slid out of the way, allowing him to walk through. When he passed, the wall closed again, on the other side a painting covering the entrance. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He gave it to Tiff, who began to munch on it.

"So, any comments about tonight?" Tiff asked between bites.

"Starting with me, i need to be more careful. If Chat Noir had knocked me out, it would have been game over before we even begun." Sly commented.

"Hey, come on, it was your first time. No one can blame you for a few mistakes." Tiff tried to Comfort him.

"Mistakes like that can get me killed. If it was someone else, they wouldnt have hesitated to strike me in head, even if it killed me."

"Okay, moving on from that, mind explaining me why you went all actor mode before you disappeared?" Tiff asked.

"Dramatic effect. By leaving that last message, it will make people discuss more the meaning of my words. Before we know it, everyone will know the greatest thief in the world has returned." Sly explained.

"Okay, we are done with you." Tiff said, tossing the remains of his snack to the garbage. "Opinions on the heroes?"

Sly sighed. "Ill admit, from what i have seen so far and some other videos, their teamwork is impressive to say the least, but thats probably the only thing good about them. Most likely, Ladybug is the one that actually uses her head and takes her job seriously. Meanwhile, that Chat Noir seems more interested in getting 'my lady' attention rather than focusing on the task at hand." Sly explained. "I want to know who was the dumbass that thought they were a 'team', like they were equals. Its more like Ladybug is the leader and Chat Noir is her sidekick"

"Sheesh, get a room with her already…" Tiff said.

Sly rolled his eyes. "Oh haha. I can respect someone even if i dont like them." He said before walking towards a window, looking at the city. "But my opinion on them doesnt matter in the long run. We got our name out there and thats what matters. According to my lead, i still have a week left, so ill lay low for a while. After that…" He raised his hand looking at his palm as he clenched it.

"… my revenge can begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you want a mental picture of what Sly actual outfit looks like (even though i think everyone knows what he looks like) the actual outfit is from the trailer of the movie (the one thats probably going to take as long as KH3 to actually be released... -_-)


	3. The Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after his first heist, Sly has lunch with Marinette so they can catch up. And there, Marinette gives him a request...

"Ah!" Sly screamed as he jolted upwards, eyes wide open and body covered in sweat. After looking around and taking a few deep breaths, he realized he was in his room.

"Another one?" Tiff asked from his bed. It was just like an ordinary bed if you had a pet.

Sly sighed. "Yep." He grabbed his phone. 6 AM. "Well at least i slept longer than usual. Might as well get a headstart." He said as he got off and began to prepare for the day.

* * *

"So…" Tiff said as Sly was lifting some weights as Tiff said he needed to stay in shape and jumping across rooftops just isnt enough, apparently. "Ready for your date later with Marinette?"

Sly nearly dropped the weight. "Tiff, its not a date. We've been over this. Its just two childhood friends catching up."

"Sure it is.~~" Tiff said rolling his eyes.

"Besides, theres no way it would ever work. Im like, 7 years older than her. It would just be… creepy. Also illegal i might add." He said.

"You didnt even bat an eye when you stole from one of the most famous brands in the world, but being in a relationship with a girl under the required age makes you follow the law?" Tiff asked "Also, if age is a problem, if she was 18, would you date her then?" Tiff added.

"First of all, thats something completely different. And second of all, thats not what i mean. I see her more as family. Like a... little sister." Sly said. "Besides, she is clearly in love with that 'Adrien Agreste' guy."

"More like obsessed…" Tiff muttered. "Ugh, why do girls always go for models?"

"Because they see a guy on a poster and think he is hot and perfect when half of that poster was edited and the guy clearly doesnt look like that in real life." Sly reminded.

"Ugh, women…" Tiff said shaking his head. "Ill never get them."

Sly chuckled at Tiff before putting the weights and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

"Hello beautiful…" Sly whistled at his motorcycle. It was completely balck with a few red lines. "Ready for a ride?"

Tiff cleared his throat. "Arent you forgetting something?" He asked.

Sly groaned. "Do i have to?" He asked.

"Its for your own safety." Tiff said sternly.

"Fine." Sly said before reaching into his pocket and taking out a pair of glasses with brown trism. He put them on. "I feel stupid. Happy?"

"Well maybe you should feel stupid, considering why you need to wear them in the first place." Tiff frowned.

"You're still mad about that? I said i was sorry!" Sly apologized.

"You tried to create a flashbang!" Tiff reminded, which then he added "Without even telling me!"

"At least i didnt get hurt-" Sly tried to argue.

"Didnt get hurt!? YOU WERE BLIND FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK!" Tiff interrupted.

"Okay, okay you win." Sly said throwing his arms up. "Now lets get going." He opened the side of his shirt and Tif entered the inside pocket. He got on his bike and put on his helmet.

* * *

Sly was leaning on his bike, in front of the entrance to the school. He was right on time as he heard the bell and a few seconds later, students began to walk out the doors of the school. He spotted Marinette along with some other girl with brown hair and wearing glasses. Marinette seemed to have spotted him as she probably said goodbye to her friend and began to walk over to Sly.

"Croiss!" She said, waving at him.

"Whats up, Macaron?" He waved back.

She looked behind him and widened her eyes. "Isnt that the bike you kept talking about when we were younger?" She said.

Sly looked as well and chuckled. "Indeed it is. Im surprised you still remember."

"It was kind of hard to forget with you always talking about it." She teased with a smirk.

"Well, someone didnt want to go to bed, so i had to find a way to bore them to sleep." Sly teased back.

Marinette pouted, a blush forming on her cheeks as she playfully punched his shoulders. "Shut up." She said as Sly laughed at her expression.

"Anyway…" He said as he got on the bike (not before taking out a spare helmet for Marinette) "Want to guess where i am taking you for lunch?" Marinette thought for a bit. "Ill give you a hint: i used to take you there when you were little~~."

Marinette widened her eyes. "Leblanc!?" She asked as Sly nodded. "Oh my god! I havent been there in years!" She said, grabbing the helmet from Sly.

"Well lets hope its still tastes the same!" Sly said as they both got their helmets on and drove away.

Neither of them noticed the crowd of students that watched the whole thing.

* * *

"Yep, still tastes the same." Sly said as he finished his food.

"God, it feels like yesterday when we came here…" Marinette muttered back, also finishing her food. "Cant believe it has been 10 years since i last saw you."

"Years can pass by with the blink of an eye." Sly said.

"Except during school." Marinette joked.

"Oh yeah, in school, time decides to be a jerk and make hours seem like years." Sly said as they both laughed. As they stopped laughing, Sly noticed Marinette taking a sad expression. "Something on your mind, Macaron?"

"Its just… well…" Marinette seemed a bit hesitant.

"Its alright, you can tell me." Sly assured her.

"Well, i just wanted to say… im sorry about what happened to your parents." Marinette said.

 _Oh._ Sly thought, the mood changing immediately.

"Was… anyone at the funeral with you?" She said a bit hesitant, but she quickly added. "You dont have to say anything! I just wanted to see if you're okay and-"

"Macaron." Sly said, interrupting her. "Its fine. You dont have to be sorry for being curious. To answer your question, no. No one was at the funeral."

"Sorry. Must have been pretty lonely." Marinette reassured him.

"Its fine." He said. "Im used to it anyway…" He looked away from her.

Marinette looked at him with sadness in her eyes. _Nobody should be alone. If only there was someone he could meet. But i dont know anyone his age. The only ones that could come close are…_ An idea came to her mind. "I know!" She suddendly exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table, surprising Sly. "You should be friends with my classmates, Croiss!"

"Uh… What?" Sly asked shocked.

"Well, not friends right away, but at least meet them! They are really great people and i think you would get along!" Marinette said.

"I dont know…" Sly said, a bit hesitant. _Having friends might compromise me in the future._

"Pleeeeeease?" Marinette asked making him a face.

"Oh that is not fair! You know i cant resist you when you give me those puppy eyes!" Sly said lookign away, but he could still feel Marinette looking at him with those big blue eyes of hers. He sighed. "All right, fine! Ill met some of your classmates after school."

"Yay! You wont regret this Croiss!" Marinette cheered.

 _I hope not._ Sly thought. He decided to find a new topic by looking at the TV, with the reporter Nadja Chamack talking about the robbery that occured a few days ago.

 _"Dont be bemused, its just the news!"_ Nadja said. _"Last weekend, Gabriel Agreste first public appearance in years on the Gabriel Fall Fashion Show wasnt the highlight of the evening! It was the surprising reveal of a new thief by the name of Cooper! Not only did he managed to steal the clothes that were to be showcased, but he managed to defeat and fool our superhero duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir! The police are conducting an investigation to answer the question of whether this new criminal is akumatized or someone with the same powers as Ladybug and Chat Noir. But the population of France have their own questions as well: Who is he? Where did he come from? When will he strike again? And is Paris safe from this new threat? Stay tuned for more info."_

Sly chuckled. _Unless you're one of the five that night or work for him, you'll live._ He thought. "Looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir have a new enemy." Sly said. Marinette saw at what he was looking at and frowned.

"Yeah." She groaned. "But all things considered, it might just be another akumatized victim."

Sly eyebrow twitch. _Oh please dont compare me to those sorry excuses of a villain!_ He thought. "Is he really akumatized? He never went for the Chat Noir and Ladybug miraculous."

Marinette shrugged her shoulders. "Possibly. But how else would you explain his powers?" She said.

"Perhaps he has a miraculous as well?" He asked. "I mean Hawkmoth powers must have come from somewhere."

"I hope not. If his powers come from the same place as Chat Noir and Ladybug's, he is just as a menace as Hawkmoth." She said.

Sly scoffed internally. _Yeah right, like im anything like that guy. He makes the entire population of Paris scared while im only trying to scare a handful of them._ He thought.

"Anyway, enough about that." Sly said, changing the topic. "How has your life been these past 10 years?"

Until Marinette had to go back to class, Sly just sat there and listened, a smile on his face as Marinette began to explain her whole life. He was happy to know that someone so important to him found happiness and friends in these 10 years.

* * *

Sly dropped Marinette back at school. "Ill tell my classmates to drop off after school to meet you." She said.

Sly nodded. "Ill look forward to it. Have fun at school, Macaron." He said.

"Have fun at work, Croiss!" She yelled back as she went up the steps to her school. She managed to arrive a bit early before classes started. Only when she sat down did she notice the silence and when she looked around the room, she saw everyone staring at her. She looked at her friend from before, Alya, who was also staring at her, only with a smirk on her face. "Alya, why is everyone staring at me?" She whispered.

"I dont know. You tell me, _Macaron._ " Alya answered while wiggling her eyebrows at the nickname.

At that point, Marinette face turned a shade of red deeper than Ladybug's suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we are all caught up! Next chapter we are just going to have abit of introduction to some of the characters and after that its going to be the cannon storyline. Im not going to write every single episode, just some that i believe are good for the plot. Of course we are also going to have some chapters with Cooper against the first villain of the season. So see you in the next chapter, which is about 80% done.


	4. Obliviousness runs in the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly meets some of Marinette classmates. Though why are most of them girls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! This chapter happens right after the last one. I would have made them into one, but it was better to split them into two. That way, i could also write a bit more without the chapter looking like im just adding words to make it bigger.

When Marinette suggested that Sly should meet her classmates, he was a bit hesitant, for multiple reasons.

If his enemies found out his secret identity, they would hurt him in any way possible, including going after everyone he knows. By only having a small handful of people that actually know him, its easier to keep track of them and protect them. It also helps that said people live under the same roof.

If he starts making friends, then he would have to hang out with them and if a certain event in his civillian life got in the way of his thief life, he would have to refuse the invitation and that could arouse suspicion.

And the last reason is a bit more personal. He didnt have many friends growing up and he was fine with it, but deep down inside he was afraid of the idea of making friends, especially after his parents death. He was afraid of being rejected. Of being used. Of being _lied_ to. That last one is something he completely loathes. How can you be friends with someone if they arent honest with you? _Maybe thats another reason. How would someone react if their friend was a criminal? Certainly not positive. But nobody could understand the reason why i need to do this. Well, maybe Macarron because i trust her judgement. But im not risking it..._

And thats one of the reasons he let Marinette introduce him to her classmates. Aside from the puppy eyes (you have no idea how effective those eyes are), he also had reasons to let Marinette introduce her classmates to him.

If he does indeed make some friends, they would make a good cover up. No doubt the police are already making a profile on Cooper and he cant look like a lonely person in his civillian life. He needs to have a disguise and someone with friends is a good one.

The other reason is, as previously mentioned, that he trusts Marinette. Marinette didnt have many friends before he moved away, so to hear she had friends now put a smile on his face. And he will be happy to be friends with anyone Marinette deems worthy of a friend.

That, said, he wasnt expecting his first interaction with Marinette best friend, Alya, starting with her asking him…

* * *

"Are you Marinette's boyfriend?"

"Huh!?" Sly said in response to Alya question. They were inside the bakery with Sly behind the counter with Marinette while Alya was in front of it. Outside of the bakery was probably all of the female students of the school, looking through the window. Marinette face was red as a tomato and she covered her face with her hands. "Im sorry, but can you repeat that?"

"I said 'Are you Marinette boyfriend?'" Alya repeated.

"What makes you think we're dating!?" Sly asked, a blush appearing on his face.

"Well, you called yourself nicknames and you seemed to know each other for a very long time." Alya answered.

"Im not dating Macaron." Sly said.

"Are you sure?" She said.

"I think i would know if im dating someone!" Sly yelled.

"But you two seemed so close to one another." Alya said.

Sly sighed and rubbed his temples. "Im an old friend from her childhood." Sly explained. "I just got back last week. Tom and Sabine hired me to work here and i had lunch with her to catch up on the last 10 years we havent seen each other."

"So you two really arent dating?" Alya asked to make sure.

"One look around Macaron room and you'll see who her real crush is." Sly said with a smirk.

"Croiss!" Marinette yelled in embarassment as she punched him in the shoulder while Sly and Alya laughed. Sly did wince a bit on the inside. _Damn she punches harder than i thought..._

"Yeah i should have known you didnt get over your crush so suddendly." Alya said to Marinette.

"I told you!" Marinette said, pouting.

"Now, while i would like for us to chat more, i think theres a few new customers i need to attend to." Sly said, pointing at the line behind Alya. Alya moved out of the way as some customers began ordering. Sly did notice something weird. _W_ _hy are most of these costumers girls?_

* * *

 _I thought Macaron class had more students than these. And at least a few more boys._ He thought. _Hmmm, maybe they didnt have time. Why else would a bunch of girls be interested in talking to me?_

"You said you came back recently? Where did you live before this?" A girl with pink hair and rollerblades, Alix, asked, snapping Sly out of his thoughts.

"I lived in Portugal. Me and my parents moved away about a decade ago due to work. After i managed to finish university earlier than others, i came back and Macarron parents hired me as a part time while i realize what i want to do for a living." He said.

"And what do your parents do for a living?" Another girl, this time Rose asked curiously.

At this, both Marinette and Sly expressions turned sad. Sly scratched his neck. "They arent… doing much these days." He answered. Everyone understood what he meant.

"Oh, im sorry." Rose said, looking heartbroken and about to cry.

Immediately Sly felt bad. "Nononono!" He waved his hands. "Dont be sad! It was years ago. I moved on and im fine now. Theres no reason to be sad over the past when i could be happy for the future." He concluded, sighing in relief internally when Rose seemed to cheer up. _Why do i get the feeling she is the type of girl that everyone wants to protect and keep pure forever? And if someone dared to harm her, hell would be unleashed?_

"So, Marinette..." Alya began, getting the attention of said girl. "Why do you call him Croiss?"

"Oh, whenever Croiss was with me, the only thing he ate for a snack were croissants. So i started calling him that as a joke, but then it got stuck." Marinette answered, chuckling.

"Not my fault your parents make such good croissants." Sly added back, pouting.

"And Macaron?" Alya asked again, this time looking at Sly.

"When she started calling me Croiss, I tried figuring out a way to annoy her. Since she seemed to like macarons so much, i started calling her that as a joke as well." Sly answered as he looked at Marinette. "Though i didnt expect her to like it right away." Marinette, in response, closed one eye and put her tongue out. "I guess she is lucky she doesnt like something like hamburgers." Everyone laughed a little at that.

"So what are your plans now that you're in Paris?" A girl with dark hair with purple tips asked in a low voice that Sly almost didnt hear it. The girl stood behind Rose.

 _Thats Juleka, i believe. She seems to be the shy type. Well, she is kind of cute._ Sly thought, before realizing what he thought. _Wait… what!?_

"Croiss?" Marinette asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"S-Sorry. Got lost in my thoughts." He said. _Ill deal with that later._ "Im probably going to stay here in Paris. What im going to exactly do is something that im still trying to figure out, but working at the bakery is enough for now."

"Well, what do you like doing? Do you have any hobbies?" Rose asked again.

"I do a lot of different things on my free time." _One of which im obviously not going to say._ "But if i had to pick some, it would probably be cooking and playing music."

"You play music?!" Juleka asked suddendly, in a bigger volume than before. She blushed when everyone looked at her. "W-What kind of instruments do you play?"

"Mostly guitar and piano. I also sing." Sly said, before he added sheepishly. "Though i dont know if im any good at any of those."

"What are you talking about? You are amazing!" Marinette said.

"W-Well, i never did it in front of an audience and you were the only person that actually heard me." Sly said. _Why the hell am i so embarassed all of the sudden!?_

"But you are really good, trust me!" Marinette said.

"I dont know…" Sly said, a bit hesitant.

"You know, me and Juleka, along with two other people, have a band called Kitty Section." Rose said. "If you're interested, we could listen to you play and see if you want to join. What do you think Juleka?"

Juleka flinched. "Uhhh… Y-Yeah. We're always open for new members to join, so if you are as good as Marinette says, you could join us. I-If you want to…." She said shyly.

"I…" Sly said as he looked at Marinette, who gave a nod and a thumbs up. He sighed and then smiled. "Ill think about it."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and getting to know each other.

 _Hmmm, maybe making friends wont be so bad after all._ He thought, a smile on his face.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

"Man, today certainly was interesting. But might as well enjoy these free days while we have them." Sly said as Tiff came out of his hiding place. "Though why were there so many girls trying to know me? Did Macaron think i would get along with girls rather than boys?"

Tiff facepalmed and groaned internally. _Does obliviousness run in this family blood or something? Thank Kwami it changes as they grow older, but dear god is it annoying in the beginning! At least i hope it doesnt take Sly as long as the other ones, especially Galeth. The guy was as dense as his armour..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a little bit of an introduction to the rest of the cast. Next chapter is when we actually dive into the cannon storyline. Im not going to go through EVERY episode, just going through a few of them that i picked. We are also going to the first mission of Cooper, which if you played the games, you know who i am talking about. Anyway, see you next chapter


	5. Fixing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While doing some recon on his first target, Sly runs into Juleka. After a small talk, he gets invited to Kim and Alix race, where he helps without the use of a miraculous

"Hmmm…" Sly hummed as he watched through some binoculars.

"Is that the place?" Tiff asked in a low voice as he peeked through his shirt.

"Yep." Sly answered. He had an earpiece to make it look like he was talking with someone over the phone. "Raleigh Industries." He was looking at some building near the Seine. "Apparently, its a company that gives tours of France across the Seine. It starts here and stops when they reach the ocean."

"And whats wrong with a tour guide across the river?" Tiff asked. He is aware Sly knows the answer, but he needs to ask these type of questions in order to see his growth and how he thinks.

"Before the boats come back here, they dock there for an hour. On the outside, it seems like its for people taking a break or to go a bit for sightseeing, but there have been rumours of strange cargos being loaded into the boats before returning here. There are also reports of pieces of jewerly disappearing on these trips."

"Didnt the police investigate?" Tiff asked another question.

"Yep. But they didnt find anything ilegal in these crates. Just some old antiques. When asked, Raleigh said that one of his hobbies was being a collectionist."

"And what makes that suspicious?" He asked again.

"Well, if he is so into collecting old antiques, why did he use his boats to collect them? And why did he have to be so secret about it?" Sly asked. "Theres something suspicious and im-"

"Sly? What are you doing here?"

"Ah! "Sly screamed as he lost hold of the binoculars. He flailed his arms to catch them before they hit the water. He looked behind him and noticed Juleka standing there.

"Juleka? What are you doing here?" Sly asked.

"I live over there." She answered as she pointed at a boat. "I saw you holding some binoculars and looking at something and talking with someone."

"You live on a boat?" Sly asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah?" Juleka said, a bit hesitant.

"Thats awesome!" Sly said, smiling. "I always wanted to know what its like to live in one."

"Its not so different from a regular apartment. The only difference is that you can basically go anywhere."

"A change of scenery is always welcome." Sly said.

"Yeah. Thank god im not seasick." Juleka said as they both laughed a little.

Sly sighed mentally. _I just dodged a bullet._ He thought.

"But you never answered my question. What are you doing here?" Juleka asked again.

 _Dammit i spoke too soon._ He thought. "Well, i was just looking around! Seeing whats new since the last time i was here." He said, pointing behind him.

Juleka looked behind him. "You mean like that building over there?" She said, pointing at what Sly was looking at.

"Yes!" He said, probably a bit too loud. "I was checking out that building because i never saw it before."

"Well, it did open 5 years ago, so im not surprised you didnt know about it." Juleka said. "Though its quite shocking that it got popular really fast."

 _Gee i wonder why…_ He frowned in thought. He then noticed something. "Hey, you seem more talkative than last time." He pointed out.

"Oh. Im not really fond of being the center of attention." Juleka said, rubbing her arm and looking away. "And i sometimes think that im invisible to the people around me…"

"What makes you say that?" Sly asked curiously.

"Well, i dont really stand out so sometimes people forget that im there." Juleka explained. "Having a curse doesnt help much either…"

"Curse?" Sly asked. _I know that feeling all too well..._

Juleka nodded. "I cant get a single good photo of me. Anytime someone snaps a photo of me, im either not in it, or just barely, if not even, in the shot, something gets in the way or the quality changes. We are having a class photo in a few weeks and im certain its going to be just like the rest…" She sighed when she finished and looked away, her long hair covering her face.

 _Dammit, why do i have the sudden urge to help her?_ He thought. _But how do i cheer her up? Shes sad that she doesnt appear in photos, so maybe i should take one of her? No, its too risky and if it doesnt work, ill only make it worse. How do i take a picture without any cameras? Its not like my eyes can take a photo…_ If this were a cartoon, a lightbulb would appear over his head. _Thats it!_

Juleka was looking away from Sly, so she found odd that he didnt say anything. "Sly.. Woah!" She said as she turned and threw her head back as Sly was very close to her face, his narrowed eyes staring at her. "Uhhh…. Sly, what are you doing?" She asked, feeling a bit uncorfomtable at how close he was.

Sly kept staring at her before he straightened up and smirked. "All done!" He said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Juleka asked, raising a visible eyebrow.

Sly tapped his head. "I just took a mental picture of you with my eyes." He answered as he closed his eyes. "And from what i see, there is nothing wrong with the picture i took. Even the quality is great!" He opened his eyes to find Juleka with her eyes widened and mout open. _Crap, was i too forward?_ He panicked a bit inside of his head.

"Pffft!" He was snapped out of his thoughts as Juleka covered her mouth, snickering. When she couldnt hold it any more, she began to laugh out loud, holding her stomach. Sly couldnt help but find that laugh adorable. "That was soooo cheesy!" She said in between laughs. "That sounded it like it came from one of those movies Rose always watches!" She continued to laugh to the point where she needed to take deep breaths and leaned on the wall next to Sly. "Oh man, i havent laughed hard in ages."

"Well, even if its cheesy, i think it did its job." He said.

"Oh really? And what job was that?" Juleka asked.

"To get you to smile." He answered. "You should smile more often. You look really pretty when you do it."

Juleka blinked at his response and her mind registered what he said. _Pretty…._ Her face became red at the compliment.

"You okay? Your face is all red." Sly asked.

Before Juleka could answer, she heard a noise coming from her phone. She took it out and saw it was a text.

_Rose: Where are you?_

"Shit." She swore. "I completely forgot!"

"Whats wrong?" Sly asked.

"Its Alix birthday today and Kim and her are going to race. I was about to go when i saw you out here and lost track of time." She said as she groaned. "Ill never make it in time…"

 _"_ Do you want me to give you a ride? _"_ Sly asked.

Juleka looked at him in shock. "Really?! You would do that!?" She asked.

Sly nodded. "Yeah, i probably saw everything that i needed to see today, anyway." He said as he looked back at the building. He gasped in surprise as Juleka hugged him, saying 'thank you' over and over.

Juleka seem to realize what she did and broke the hug. "S-Sorry…" She said, blushing a bit.

"N-no problem…" He cleared his throat. "So, shall we?" He asked pointing at his motorcycle. Juleka simply nodded as they both got on, Sly gave her a spare helmet as they put it on and Sly drove away.

* * *

"Here we are." He said as they arrived at Trocadéro . Juleka got off, handing him the helmet.

"Thanks for the ride." Juleka said. She looked at the top of stairs and noticed her friends in the distance. "Hey, if you like, why dont you join us? Kim and Alix bets are always fun to watch."

Sly thought for a minute. _Well, its not like i have anything else to do._ He thought. "Sure, why not?" He said. "You go on ahead while i park."

Juleka nodded and walked away while Sly found a place to park.

"You hanging out with other people out of your own free will." Tiff said as he wiped a fake tear. "I think im going to cry…"

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Sly rolled his eyes. "We already did enough reconnaissance of the place for me to sneak in, so i had no reason to stay there. And i didnt want to be rude to Juleka."

"Oh. I see what this is really about.~~" Tiff said wiggling his eyebrows.

Sly once again rolled his eyes. "Its not like that. Shes just a friend." He answered. For some reason, he felt like heard several people groaning.

As Sly began to go up the path, he could have sworn he saw a flash of bright light for a second. He shrugged. _Must have been a reflection of the light._ He thought.

"Hey Sly." Sly turned around and saw Alix rolling towards him.

"Hey, Alix. Happy birthday, by the way." He said.

"Thanks." She said as they did a little fistbump. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I ran into Juleka and she invited me." Sly explained.

"Really?" Alix said. "Doesnt sound like her."

"What do you mean?" Sly asked.

"Normally, she doesnt invite people since she is so shy. Its normally Rose that invites people. You must have done something to make her invite you." She explained.

"Well, i did make her laugh, so maybe that was it?" Sly asked.

Alix shrugged. "Perhaps. Or maybe its something else?" She said wiggling her eyebrows. She sighed when she noticed his confused expression. "Never mind…" They stopped their conversation as they heard someone talk at the top.

"You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isnt even showing up. Probably too chicken to race an athlete like me." Kim said.

"Spoke too soon, Kim!" Alix said, getting everyone's attention. "Your ridiculous threats are over. Im going to leave you in the dust, meathead!"

"You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh." Kim boasted.

"How on earth is that a good thing?" Sly asked as everyone jumped.

"Jesus! You almost made me drop my phone!" Alya said, her hand on her chest.

"What are you even doing here, Croiss?" Marinette asked.

"Everyone keeps talking about Kim ridiculous bets, so i decided to see how ridiculous they truly are." Sly explained.

"Its Sly right?" Adrien asked, extending a hand. "I dont think we have properly met each other. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Its a pleasure as well, Adrien. I heard a lot of things about you." He shook his hand. Behind Adrien, he saw Marinette flinch and Alya snicker.

"Really? I hope it was only good things." Adrien replied.

"Oh trust me, it was only good things." Sly said before they turned back both to the race.

"Let's review the official rules." Max explained. "Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year."

"On your marks, get set..." Max started before he was interrupted.

"Hold up!" Alix interrupted as fell on the ground and everyone laughed

"Forfeiting already?" He asked.

Alix went towards Açya and gave her a pocket watch "Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race."

"Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta..." Alya tried to explain but Alix wasnt listening.

"Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!" She said, going back to the race.

"But..." Alya said before she looked at Marinette and handed the watch. "Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!

"On your marks, get set..." Max started, this time without any interruptions. "GO!"

Alix and Kim started running, Kim on foot and Alix with her rollerblades.

"But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner!" Marinette said with one hand on the watch and the other on the banner. Out of nowhere, Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and she drops the watch. Sly was about to jump for it, even if he was a bit far away to catch it, but Adrien managed to catch it.

"Need any help?" He asked

"Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing." Marinette said. Before realizing what she said. "At... holding things! In your hands."

Sly snickered a bit at the interaction as he looked back at the race, but stopped when he felt something poke his chest. He slowly opened his shirt a bit, revealing Tiff. "What is it, Tiff?"

"I need to see that watch." Tiff said.

Sly rolled his eyes. "Tiff, you cant go after everything that looks shiny." He said.

"Thats not it, you idiot." Tiff hissed.

"Last lap!" Max yelled.

"Amazing at holding things?" Alya teased while Marinette grumbled.

"Adrikins, whatcha got there?" Some super old case or something?" Chloé asked over his shoulder

"Careful, it's Alix's!" Adrien warned.

"If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless." She said

"Give it back to Adrien, Chloé." Marinette said, annoyed.

"Why do you want to see some pocket watch?" Sly asked confused.

"I want to confirm something and i need to be closer." Tiff answered. Both of them were unaware at what was happening around them as Chloé opens the watch and she gasps at the light. Meanwhile, Alix and Kim were still racing and they were about to reach the finish line when Chloé accidentally dropped the watch onto the racetrack, with Alix immediately rolling over it and breaking it into pieces

"Yeah!" She cheers but its short lived as she looks back and gasps. That caught Sly and Tiff attention as Sly now looked at the race track and saw the pieces of the watch on the floor.

"I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off!" Kim complained, but then realized what happened and didnt know what to say.

Alix skated towards her broken watch. She then glared at Alya. "Did you do this?!"

"I had to videotape the race so I gave it to Marinette but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and then you… skated over it." Alya explained, forcing a chuckle at the end.

Sly narrowed his eyes. _So it was Chloé, huh…_ He thought bitterly. He heard what the mayor daughter was like from Marinette and right away, Sly knew they wouldnt get along.

Alix picked up the pieces of her watch in tears."My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!" She said.

"It was an accident!" Marinette said.

"We didn't mean any harm, Alix." Adrien added.

"As if! I totally had nothing to do with this." Chloé said.

 _This little…_ Sly thought, clenching his fist.

"You're all to blame!" She snapped before staking away angrily

"Alix, wait!" Marinette yelled, running after her.

"Chloé, that wasnt nice of you." Adrien said.

"It wasnt my fault that her watch glowed. How was i supposed to know someone like her had something like that?" Chloé said.

 _Okay thats it!_ Sly thought, cracking his knuckles and walking towards Chloé, but stopped once he felt Tiff poking him. He turned from the group and walked a bit further away. "What now!?" He hissed.

"I need to see that watch." Tiff insisted.

"The watch is broken, so whatever you wanted to see is now in pieces." Sly said.

"I can fix it." Tiff said.

"How? Its in pieces!" Sly said, not believing it.

"Look, i cant explain it, but i need to take a closer look at it." He said before he took a peek outside and gasped. "And in case you dont want Alix to get akumatized, i suggest you trust me."

Sly followed Tiff gaze and gasped as a black butterfly started following Marinette and Alix, who seemed to be in some sort of argument. "Shit!" He yelled as he began to ran after them. Marinette had to pick up her phone so she looked away, missing the akuma that flew by her. Sly gave a small sigh of relief that it wasnt targeting her. _So that leaves Alix. I need to catch it, but how?_ He thought as he quickly looked at his surroundings. His eyes landed on Marinette banner and grinned. _Perfect._ He snatched the banner of Marinette hands.

"Woah!" Marinette said in surprise.

"Sorry, Macaron need to borrow this!" He said, quickly crumpling the banner to form a ball with a hole in it. "Alix!" He yelled, catching her attention. She gasped at the black butterfly that was getting closer to her. Sly did a small jump and slammed ball on the ground, catching the akuma.

"Sly?" Alix said surprised.

Sly quickly picked up the ball and covered the hole. "Guess that watch is really important to you." He said.

"Its a family heirloom. How would you feel if something that has passen down through generations of your family was suddendly taken from you?" Alix asked.

"Like crap? Like the whole world is against you and you can't trust anyone? Like someone thought it would be funny to destroy something you hold dear? That you would do anything to get it back, no matter the cost?" He said.

Alix widened her eyes "Y-Yeah. How do you-"

"-know?" Sly finished. "I also had a family heirloom. After my parents death, that item was taken away, along with everything we owned. I was dumped at the town orphanage without a single penny, friend or family member to rely on. And everyone was afraid of me since i was the only orphan whose parents were murdered." He explained.

Alix looked down, processing the information when she realized something. "Wait, did you say your parents were _murdered_?" She said.

Sly flinched. _Damn you monologues!_ He thought as he sighed. "Yes they were. Only Macaron and her parents know, so please dont tell anyone." He pleaded.

"My lips are sealed." She said with a smirk. "And… if you ever want to talk about it, im always eager to listen, so dont hold back for me, okay?"

"Yeah" Sly nodded, beofre he realized they went off track. "Moving on, can you give me your watch? Maybe i can fix it." He said.

"I doubt it, but sure." Alix said, handing him the pieces.

"Uhh, hold this but dont open it." He gave Alix the ball and turned around. He moved his shirt so that Tiff could move a bit more freely while remaining hidden. He placed the pieces inside and Tiff got to work.

"What are you doing?" Alix asked.

"Just… seeing each piece and where it goes." He said looking back at Alix.

"Done." Tiff whispered. Sly whipped his head back at Tiff.

 _That was fucking fast!_ He thought. Tiff went back into his inner pocket. "Uh,, lets see… that goes there…this goes here… squeeze it here…" He kept saying random things to sound like her was doing something. _Seriously, how has no one spotted us by now!?_ "And done! Tada!" He gave Alix back the pocket watch.

Alix still seemed skeptical as she pressed the watch and it opened, showing a hologram of a maiden holding a clock. Alix and Sly widened their eyes, but for different reasons.

While Alix was more of a surprise that he actually fixed it, Sly reactions was more of what he just saw. _That watch can make a hologram!?_ He thought. Before his thoughts could continue further, Alix slammed into him.

"thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…" She kept thanking him. Because of her suddnedly slamming into Sly, he lost balance and they both fell to the ground.

"Ow… why does everyone keep hugging me?" He asked.

"Ooops. Sorry about that." Alix chuckled.

"Its fine." He said. He was about to panic about the watch when he noticed it was still intact. He then grabbed the ball containing the akuma. "I dont need to guess what your powers were going to be."

Alix looked down. "Its like you said. I wanted to get my watch back, no matter the cost." She said.

"You dont have to be sad. I understand what you're feeling. Losing that watch was like losing a connection to your family, right?" He asked. Alix nodded."And its not wrong to get back something you lost. But if you just stay focused on the past and the things you lost…" He grabbed her head and turned it to her friends. "…you wont be able to see the future and what you have left."

Alix snorted. "From what movie did you steal that quote?" She asked.

Sly gasped, pretending to be offended. "Ill have you know that i eat many fortune cookies in order to obtain such wisdom." He said.

Alix laughed at his antics. "Okay, Oogway. Lets go back before everyone gets worried about me." She said, skating forward and Sly followed her. But she suddendly stopped. "Sly?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Thanks." She said. Sly nodded and smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

After Alix almost being akumatized, she apologized to Alya, Marinette and Adrien for snapping at them. She didnt apologize to Chloé and almost got punched in the face when she wanted her to apologize. Sly would have punched her in the face as well if Marinette didnt ask to give him a lift back home. Apparently, Nadja Chammack was waiting for her to deliver a cake and Marinette forgot. After dropping her off, he went back home.

"You know its kind of ironic..." Tiff said, coming out of his pocket.

"What is ironic?" Sly asked.

"That advice you gave Alix. 'If you stay focused on the past and the things you lost, you wont be able to see the future and what you have left.'. You should practice what you preach."

Sly rolled his eyes. "We're not seriously discussing this again." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alix problem is different than mine. If she wanted to get her watch back, im pretty sure she wouldnt have no problem sacrificing her friends in order to get it back. Meanwhile, the only sacrifice thats happening in my case are those rotten bastards and everyone that works with him." He said.

Tiff sighed. "I know i cant talk you out of ths." He said

"Moving on, why the hell were so insistent on seeing that watch?" Sly asked.

"Nothing." Tiff shrugged. "I thought it looked familiar because it looked similar to what Thaddeus once wore and i got curious. But i was wrong and it was just an ordinary pocket watch."

Sly crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Is that what you actually thought?" He said, suspicious.

"Of course. I dont have any reason to lie to you, Sly." Tiff said.

Sly kept looking at Tiff before he sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, you know how i feel about people lying to me." He said.

"Dont worry. Im nothing like Ja-" Tiff said before he was interrupted.

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME!" Sly yelled, slamming his hand on the table. Sly took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Sorry. I didnt mean to snap like that. I-Im going to take a nap. We'll go out tonight, so you better save up your energy."

"Right." Tiff nodded as Sly went to his room. Once he heard the door close, he sighed. _Im sorry Sly, but if you found out about that watch's powers, you would immediately want to steal it. Sometimes, there are a few things you cant steal…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first episode of the canon is Timebreaker. This one was longer than the rest. I simply continued to write and before i knew it, i had over 4k words. Next chapter will finally be with Cooper and his first mission. Now, Raleigh is obviosly the same one from the games, but i have to change a few things in order to seem realistic because we are not adding a literal fucking frog into this story. See you in the next chapter!


	6. I feel a storm brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! Man im having fun writing this! I havent felt this way since my first fanfic!  
> P.S: Hope you get the reference in the title. XD

"Hmmm…" Cooper hummed as he was doing what he did earlier in the day: looking at the building through his binoculars, but this time it was different. This time, it was night as the sun had already set a few minutes ago, and he was looking from a rooftop of a building across the river through his Binocucom, one of the items he gains with his transformation.

Like his cane, it was part of his costume. It could only be used by him, so he didnt need to worry about someone else using it if he lost it or it got stolen. "Not a lot of guards tonight, so he must be out. Perfect for a little bit of research…" He said as he looked around the building for an entrance. He sighed as the only possible entrance was through a vent

"And as always, im going through the vents… Seriously, why is it always the vents?" He said as he started to unscrew the lid and crawling inside.

* * *

Once inside, he began to crawl around the vents, searching for something. _All right, according to the blueprints of the building, there is a room in this floor that is not used for anything._ He thought. _So obviously, the room is being used for something illegal._ He looked through the lids. _This is it._

He opened the lid and peeked his head out. After making sure no one was in the room, he jumped down, not making a noise and looked at his surroundings.

"What the hell?" He said as he looked at the room. It was a lab of some sorts, filled with advanced equipment. In the back of the room, there were multiple monitors, displaying a map of the landscape of Paris. "Better start taking photos…" Cooper began to take photos of everything he could lay his eyes on. The equipment, a lot of vials with chemicals in them. He also found some notebooks with a loto f stuff written in them. It took him two hours to take a photo of everything. Finally he went towards the monitors and began to search. "This is a log of the weather in Paris…" He muttered as he scrolled down. " The oldest entry is 5 years ago, like she said. So hes been doing this since the beginning. But why is Raleigh so interested in the weather anyway?"

While looking through, he found a file name. 'Project S.T.O.R.M'. He clicked on it and blueprints filled the screen. "What the hell… Is that a blimp?" He asked as he looked at was probably the main blueprint. "Theres too much stuff for me to read and analyze in here. I should take a copy of everything." He tapped the side of his cane and a flash drive popped out. He quickly copied and downloaded all the files onto his flash drive and after making sure he had everything, he erased his tracks.

"I knew something suspicious was going on, but now i have more questions than answers." He said as he pocketed the flash drive. Suddendly, he heard sounds of footsteps coming closer.

The door was slammed open.

* * *

"How is Project Storm coming along?"

Cooper widened his eyes. He managed to enter the vent before the door opened. Right now, he was looking through the gaps in the lid. _That voice!_ He thought.

"Well, according to our calculations, about 75% complete. We are close to cracking the formula and the blimp is being built as we speak." A man in a lab coat, probably a scientist, said.

"Good. After 5 years of waiting, my goal is finally within my reach." The first voice said. It was a very obese man, about half as tall as Cooper, with a face only a mother could love, and brown hair. He was wearing a tuxedo with a top hat as he walked with a cane. **(if you want a mental image, think of Penguin from Harley Quinn.)**

_Raleigh!_ Cooper thought with gritted teeth as he clenched the fist around his cane. _The bastard looks even uglier than before. But im about to make it even uglier._ He was about to jump on him, but he stopped. _Calm down… dont let your rage blind you. You've come too far to ruin everything in a fit of rage. Whatever he is planning, it cant be good. Ill need to shutdown his whole operation before destroying him._

"Its safe to assume there wont be any unexpected issues?" Raleigh asked as Cooper tuned into back to the conversation.

"Yes sir." The scientist said. They began to walk out of the room. "Though i have to ask. What about Cooper?"

Raleigh laughed. "Cooper? He is probably just some nobody that found his powers in a random trash can. He probably doesnt even know i exist!" He said, continue to laugh as the door closed.

Cooper then began to crawl to go back outside. He should probably take a good look at this new information and make a plan from there.

_Yeah, continue to laugh, you fat bastard. Laugh while you can. Soon those laughs will turn into screams and then well see whos laughing. You waited 5 years? Well i waited 10, so im more than capable of waiting a little bit more…_

* * *

After getting out undetected (seriously, that building security was the worst. The only cameras were outside and the only ones inside were the ones inside the elevator…), he arrived at his house using the sewers once again. After detransforming, he turned on his computer and downloaded everything from his flash drive. While it downloaded, he gave Tiff something to eat and made some coffee because it looked like he was going to stay up all night reading what he stole.

"Im surprised you didnt attack him on the spot." Tiff said in between bites.

"If i took him down now, whatever they were planning could still happen. I need to find out what Project Storm is before getting my revenge." He said.

Tiff nodded. "Good. You're learning fast. The old you would have been blinded by his lust for revenge and attacked. Now you're using your head." He said, tapping Sly forehead.

"Yeah, but i find this way of revenge much better." He said, before chuckling. "Its even poetic, in some way."

"How so?" Tiff asked.

"Well, they took everything from me. My family, my home. Everything i hold precious." He said, before a sinister smile appeared on his face. "So im going to take everything from them."

_Oh boy…_ Tiff thought. _Hes got that creepy look on his face. Its been a while since i last saw it._

"You heard what Raleigh said." Sly said, not noticing Tiff discomfort. "Hes been planning this for 5 years. I am going to make him watch as everything he built over the years collapses into pieces. After torturing him _mentally_ , im going totorture him _physically_ to the point of begging for mercy. And then, ill make him realize who i am and when his eyes show the despair that i felt and the light of hope gets swallowed by the darkness of despair, only then will i give him the sweet relief of death." He explained.

"Wow… isnt that… a bit too much? Even for him?" Tiff asked.

Sly sinister smile disappeared as he narrowed his eyes. He sighed. "Trust me. If you saw what i saw, you would agree with me…" He said as he remembered the first time he saw Raleigh.

* * *

_He looked through the gap in the closet, shaking in fear._

_His mother, her hands tied behind her back, on the floor. An obese man standing over her, running her hands around her body_

" _Your husband is one lucky guy. To have a wife with a body like that!" he whistled "I saw a lot of hot chicks, but you definitely take the cake." He looked at her face, which was full of hate. "Oh, dont make that face. You should be thankful. This body of yours just gave you a few more hours to live." He licked his lips as he flashed a devilish smile. "And we're going to use them to the fullest…"_

_Then he heard the sound of flesh pounding…_

"…ly…"

_The laughter…_

"…Sly…"

_The screams of pleading and begging…_

"SLY!"

* * *

"Huh?" He took a look at his surroundings. Why was he on the floor of the kitchen? Why was he sideways?

"Oh thank god…" He looked up and saw Tiff sighing in relief.

"I had another one, didnt i…?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing. He must of banged his head.

Tiff nodded. "Yep. Though this time it was a small one, not as long as the others." He said. "Though you didnt come out of it unscathed."

Sly looked at his fingers, watching as red covered the tips of his fingers. He touched his ears and winced. He sighed as he got up and went to the bathroom to clean up and treat his injuries.

"You know the drill…" Sly said as Tiff touched his ear, suddendly becoming normal again with no trace of injuries.

"You know that my illusions just dont make your injuries go away." Tiff reminded.

"Yeah, but its better than people asking questions. I cant go looking around looking like a cat destroyed my face." He said, wincing as he touched his ear.

"Maybe you should go to bed." Tiff said.

Sly shook his head. "We don't know how much time we have left. They are getting close to finish whatever they are planning and who knows if they might even finish sooner. This is my one chance of catching him and i wont miss it due to some sleep." He explained as he went back into the kitchen, grabbed his mug, and went back to the computer and started reading. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first mission has been concluded! This chapter is shorter in comparison with the previous one. These missions chapters might be shorter than the rest and the actual final job might be longer. In the game, the first mission is always to take photos. I wasnt going to make it too big of a mission by having him look around the entire building. I might milk this argument dry, but its the first "episode" in a way, so things are always more simple. Its also so i can get used to writing missions. Now we also got a glimpse of Sly childhood. Im going to do that from time to time to show Sly childhood. Don't worry, like the Stoneheart, there will be a origin episode as well. Welp, i think thats everything i had to say. See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> You are free to tell me if there any mistakes in either the grammar or format.


End file.
